Urinary Catheters are used in a variety of medical contexts draining of urine from the bladder into a collection receptacle. The catheter is inserted through the urethra into the bladder. Many commonly used urinary catheters include an inflatable balloon near the end of the catheter residing inside the bladder during use. One common catheter type featuring such a balloon is the Foley catheter. Inflation of the balloon serves to anchor the catheter in place. Balloon catheters are commonly used for a variety of purposes including, but not limited to, post operative care, incontinence management and measurement of urine output.
Balloon catheters feature two inner lumens. The first wider lumen drains urine from the bladder. The second narrower lumen serves to inflate the balloon after insertion of the catheter as well as for deflation of the balloon prior to removal. Inflation is typically with sterile saline, sterile water or air.
The proximal end of the catheter (which remains outside the body) is often “Y” shaped to separate the two lumens from one another. The proximal end of the first wider lumen is often fitted with a connector for a collection vessel. The proximal end of the second narrower lumen is often fitted with an inflation valve configured to engage a syringe.
Balloon catheters are made from a variety of materials such as, for example, Teflon, Silicon, PU (polyurethane), TPU (Thermoplastic Polyurethane), PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene), PVC (polyvinyl chloride), thermoplastic polyethylene (polyethylene TPE) or Latex and come in different sizes both by length and by diameter.
In some cases, catheters are coated with silicon, and/or hydrophilic coating and/or antimicrobial coating.
Balloon catheters are typically placed inside the urethra by medical staff (doctors and/or nurses) or para-medical care givers.
Additional catheter configurations feature three lumens.
Each year about 100 million Foley catheters are inserted in the United States and about 5 out of 100 patients attempt to remove their catheter without medical supervision (either intentionally or accidentally).